This invention is related to the field of chromium catalyst compositions.
It is known in the art that as the density of a polyolefin composition increases, the chemical resistance, tensile strength, and stiffness increase, but the permeability, toughness, and environmental stress crack resistance decrease. This can present a problem for example, when both a high density and a high environmental stress crack resistance ere desired.
This invention provides a solution to this problem of competing performance factors.